Sprit hearts
by Darkflame324
Summary: When Clove dies, Cato feels broken inside without her. Once he dies, he meets up with her in the afterlife. Now they can spend time together but something dark is rising. With help from Cato's sister and the other tributes, will they be able to defeat it? Find out!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story so, hope you like!**

Cato's POV

Clove and I heard the announcement's for the feast.

"Cato, can I please go. I'll find Girl on Fire and kill her." Clove begs me.

"Sure as long as you make her pay for it." I reply as we get packed up and head out.

Glimmer and District 4 were killed when the tracker jacker nest came on top of us. Marvel was killed by Katniss. Clove and I we're the only one's of the Career gang left. _I will protect you Clove, if that's the last thing I do._

We headed to the cornucopia. I saw a flash of orange hair. _District 5_ I think as I head to the other side of the clearing.

Clove's POV

I run towards the cornucopia. I see fire girl there at the table with the bags. I aim a knife at her and it catches herself in the forehead.

She runs and I manage to pin her down.

"Where's your pretty boy now?" I taunt in a sweetly voice.

"Out there hunting your Cato." Fire girl replies.

"As if, Cato knows where he cut your precious lover boy. He'll die from the cut if left untreated. That's what you have in the bag of course, medicine." I say back.

"I told Cato if I caught you I'd give the audiences a good show. Cato and I will enjoy watching this as victors. I will kill you just like we killed your pathetic ally… Rue. I'll start with your mouth then." I add as my knife cuts part of her lip. Before I can continue, I'm lifted off of The Fire girl and pinned against the side of the arena.

"What did you do to the little girl? Did you kill her?" Thresh bellows in my face.

"No! No, it wasn't me." I say, hating the way sound weak.

"No, you said her name and cut het." He spits as he points to Fire girl.

"No! It was-"I cut off, I see a huge rock in his hand. My only chance is "Cato!" I scream. "Cato!"

"Clove!" He replies too far away. I gulp, Thresh hits my head with rock and I hear a crack. Thresh releases me and I fall to the earth.

I hear Thresh and Fire girl talking. I can't make out most of it. I see both of their fuzzy outlines head out.

"Clove!" I hear Cato say the last time. I notice the pain his voice as he kneels beside me.

"Come on Clove. Please stay with me. We were going to win together and bring pride to our district.

I feal I small drop of water on my check. I can't think anymore s I sweel into darkness. I'm glad the last thing I saw was Cato's face.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own the hunger games, Ms. Collins does.**

I woke up in the arena, surely I was killed? Hadn't Katniss killed me after I was suffering in agony from the mutts?

"Hi brother. Nice day isn't?" Said a child's voice behind me.

"What!?" I said in surprise as I turned around to see my sister. My sister had died in the 72th Hunger Games. She had died by a trap of a deadly frog mutation. Now that I think about it, we both died in the same way.

"So you forgot me?' Sage said almost mockingly. "Maybe you will like her better to greet you to here." Sage says to me. I wonder what she means till I turn around.

"Clove!" I say as I see her beautiful face. She came from create next to me and hugged me. She pulled me down and help a knife to my throat.

"Hey Clove, it's me!" I say is surprise. I lift her up into my arms.

"I know that silly. I was just doing that because I just wished it wouldn't be like this. I mean by not being dead." Clove whispered into my ear. I put her back down on the ground. We walked out of the cornucopia. Sage watched me. I couldn't tell what she was thinking.

"Come on Cato and Clove, stop being love birds." Sage said rather strict.

We followed her across the forest. Like magic, I felt the surroundings changed like that and we were at my house. I saw others looking at me curiously. It was my house but my in a different place. We walked into our house.

I felt like new kid on the block. Clove led me around the town. So many recognizable faces were in the town. Marvel, Glimmer, Rue, Finch, Aqua (District 4), and Thresh. They welcomed me here. I guess after a while people relies that it's not our fault for killing each other. It was the capitol!

I'm glad I am finally free of the world. But something still is bugging me. I feel fine but there is something in my gut that's telling me to not trust everything here. It almost feels as if something is watching me from the shadows.

Note: Sorry about a short chapter. I promise they will be longer.


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own the hunger games, Ms. Collins does.**

I looked around the small town that I assume is tribute "heaven". Clove drags me around the place every morning. We often go out to the grassy field about half of a mile away from the town. My sister sometimes joins us and sometimes not.

"What's in the basket this time?" Askes Sage as we walk along the path to the felid.

"Turkey sandwiches and strawberries." Replies Clove.

When reach the top of the path. Our path is block by no other than Glimmer and Marvel. Instantly, Glimmer is at my side wondering where I have been.

"Where have you been?" I and Marvel have been looking for our career group since you got here." I shake her off my arm. I can hear Clove growling at Glimmer. I turn around and her eyes are pointed at Glimmer, like daggers.

Quickly Marvel steps in between the two girls. Marvel has always been a good little _omega_ to us.

"Calm down girls, we can't fight. We are finally at peace, the capitol isn't here. Now are we fighting over Cato? Come on Glimmer, would your dad really want you to fall over someone who doesn't like you?" Marvel says to Clove and Glimmer.

Clove and Glimmer are still making that dagger eyes at each other. I pull Clove closer to me and Marvel takes Glimmer towards him. I'm guessing to keep the two girls from murdering each other. I'm still having that feeling you know, when something is almost watching you.

"Oh great! Now we have two more freaking lovebirds to tag along." I hear Sage complain. I almost forgot she was here till I heard her. Sage has really never liked anyone. She sat alone at lunch. The only Pearson I guess she really trusted was me. But then again I left her to train for those pointless Hunger games.

Flashback

"Where are you going Cato?" Sage askes me as I pack up my stuff.

"Just packing up. I'm leaving tomorrow." I respond as I pack my stuff and start zipping up my bag.

"So you did what Mom and Dad wanted you to do eh?" Sage said as she hoped onto my bed. I sigh and push her off my bed. I sigh.

"I guess I'll be going then. I need to show that District 2 is the strongest and the best District ever. Also get out of my room. I need my days sleep for tomorrow." I add as Sage stomps heavily to her room on the other side of her hallway.

I quickly put my bag in my on the chair next tom my stand and ho pinto bed.

I wake up in the middle of the night to whining. I sigh and step into Sage's room. She is curled into a little ball as tears are streaming down her face. I just yell at her to shut up and I slam the door.

I wake the next morning I leave our house and head down the trail to the bus. I climb aboard. All of my family is there wishing me good luck. All except Sage.

End of Flashback.

I wake from my thoughts to see Clove dragging me to our picnic spot. Glimmer drags Marvel over with use. Sage is still chilling in the back. Almost as if she is making sure we're safe. But we are in heaven are we not? How can we not be safe if we're already dead? I push those thoughts out of my mine and continue being dragged by Clove.

"Do we have enough food for all four of us?" Sage calls from behind us.

"I think so Sage. Barely but yes." Clove replies in a low growl.

We sit down on the grass and eat our sandwich. Clove and Glimmer are making _I hate you and want to murder_ you stare. Then, in second, the sky turns dark. The weird thing is there are no stars in the sky just darkness.

I hear a growl, than a scream, then a crunch.

I feel a liquid along my ankle. Just as before, in a second, the Sun is back out. But I relies someone is missing. Clove!


	4. Chapter 4

Sage's breath fell up and down as she slept. I made her sleep in my arms to keep her safe. I didn't want to lose another person I cared about. Two days had passed since my Clover got taken. Taken away from me. Glimmer and Marvel were also gone but I didn't care. My eyes turned from calm blue to dark shades as I grabbed the closest thing and hit it against the ground.

"What the heck!" Sage woke with a start and climbed out of my arms.

She smacked me in the shin and leaned up against the tree. She growls and says something under her mouth. I ignore her and go back to sleep. I let my eyes slowly close and my vision fades.

"Come on Cato! You've always been slow!" Clove teases as she gains a few yards in front of me. I let myself speed up and tackle my lovely Clove into my arms.

"Not yet Cato. I'm not done with you yet." She says over me as she hold one of her knives over my throat.

I think she's joking but she lowers the knife and she hits me. I can't scream in pain. She smirks and walks away as my eyes are filled with terror.

Awake up with a jerk as my site returns to me. I see Sage over a fire, she has a bird over the fire.

"You're awake!" She says in shock as she trips over a branch.

"And you're just as clumsy." I reply with an amused tone at my voice.

Sage growls as she brushes herself off. She walks off and I let her. I grab a stick and smash it against a tree. Rage comes over me as I throw everything. My mind flashes with anger and pain. All my pain full memories blow through my mind.

Clove calling my name before she dies. Clove volunteering and then I volunteer. Me seeing the two "star-cross lovers" showing their love. My mind hurts as my head stings as my mind goes to darkness.

Sage's P.O.V

I hear screaming as I run back to my brother. I'm not that heartless. I run over to see nobody there, just a bunch of blood. I look around the place, nobody. My heart races as I climb a tree. I now noticed that I'm now in a rainforest.

Like the arena I died in. I look around to see a wolf. I had a dream one night. The same wolf appeared in it. I don't remember much though, it looks at me with soft eyes. Something tells me to come to him.

"Hey buddy." I say as walk to him.

His eyes look very soft. It feels as if I had almost seen them before.

 **Sorry if chapter is crap. I was on a long bike ride today and then did a horse show. I'm really tired but I figure I'd at least get a chapter out. I promise they WILL get longer. I hope you enjoy the story.**

 **-Darkflame324**


	5. Author Note- Please read!

I am sorry but I've lost intrest in this story. I will however start a new story very soon! I hope you guys enjoyed and I might start writing/continue this story later.-Darkflame


End file.
